<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sunny Ray of Hope by SweetbunThorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046251">A Sunny Ray of Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn'>SweetbunThorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ryuji week, happy b-day sunshine boy, ryuji gets a dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dog, a shiba puppy whose ribs were showing and whose fur was nothing but a mass of mud and dirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira &amp; Sakamoto Ryuji, Okumura Haru &amp; Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sunny Ray of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ryuji cursed as he ran through the streets in the massive shower that hit as he was walking back home. He rounded the corner, foot slamming into a puddle of muddy water, sending a portion of it onto a toppled over trash can. A whimper, so faint Ryuji barely heard it above the rain, came from the can. The blond paused, looking back at the can and making his way over to it. His brown eyes quickly scanned the ground until they fell onto a shivering tiny bundle of dirty fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji carefully bent down, scooping up the bundle and shielding it from the rain as he continued his run back home. He fumbled with his keys before opening the door, slamming it shut with his foot. Ryuji threw off his shoes and turned on the light, heart dropping to his stomach as he finally caught sight of what the shivering thing was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a dog, a shiba puppy whose ribs were showing and whose fur was nothing but a mass of mud and dirt. Ryuji rushed to clean it off, filling the tub with warm water and grabbing a few bars of soap. He was halfway through the first bar before the dog made a sound, she slowly blinked her eyes open and stared at Ryuji with mirrored brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey girl.” He spoke as softly as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The puppy moved to sniff him, placing one unsteady paw to lean forward. Ryuji caught her before she could slip over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow there. Lemme get you clean before you start moving around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One bar of soap and a drained tub later, Ryuji gently dried off the dog, dragging the towel over her body. The shiba shook her body and the towel flopped to the floor. Ryuji picked up the canine and left the bathroom, heading into his room to search for a makeshift bed. Setting down the puppy, he pulled out an old cardboard box along with an old blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There. Good enough for ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the dog sniffed around the box before moving to sniff the blanket. The canine looks at Ryuji with a tilt of her head and goes off to explore the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, keep sniffin’ around. It’s really shitty that you got dumped in the street, buddy, I’m gonna see what I can feed ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji gave the puppy a pet and walked towards the kitchen. He digs through the counters and fridge, muttering to himself as he pulls out a package of ham.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this can do for now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji turned and jumped to see the shiba had followed him, eyes glued to the food in his hand. The blond opened it, pulled out a piece, and held it out. The puppy flinched back and moved carefully to sniff the meat before taking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go. Good girl.” Ryuji fed her another piece. “Maybe I should give you a name. Hmm… how about Sunny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunny looks up from her meal and places her paws on the blond’s knee, tail wagging happily behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya like that? Sunny’s a good name.” Ryuji chuckles, feeds her one last piece, and puts the ham away. “Now I gotta shower, please don’t go chewin’ up shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he steps out of the bathroom, with a pair of sweatpants and an old tank top on, Sunny greets him at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you wait out here for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An excited bark is his answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl. Oh wait, I should prolly send the others a pic of you.” Ryuji snapped a quick pic of Sunny and flopped down on his bed while his phone went off in a series of vibrations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Would sell soul for crepes: </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>When did you get a dog?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Momkoto: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Voted Most likely to be a cat in disguise:  </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>So is Ryuji.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>OwO intensifies:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Akira, you’re in a public chat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Needs to stop drinking the paint water: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It seems Ryuji has a twin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unlimited Pancakes: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I assume you must’ve found the poor thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gardening Master: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Aw, she looks just like Ryuji-kun. Do you need help requiring everything you need for her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji blinked, was Haru offering to help him out with Sunny?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Voted most likely to be a dog in disguise: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Uh, Haru, are you askin’  what I think you’re askin’?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gardening Master: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Of course! You rescued her, so it’s important to find out what else you can do to help her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Voted most likely to be a dog in disguise:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>B-But I ain’t got the means to pay you back!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gardening Master: </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine. Just tell me when you plan on going.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Voted most likely to be a dog in disguise: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Uh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji looked at Sunny as she shook around one of the blond’s discarded pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Voted most likely to be a dog in disguise: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe… tomorrow? It’s Sunday-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gardening Master: </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I called the vet! I booked an appointment for tomorrow!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Voted most likely to be a dog in disguise:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Haru….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Would sell soul for crepes:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Haru is a blessed woman and I cry everyday just knowing her</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Local blessed woman spoils her friends. More news at 11: </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! Don’t cry Ann! I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Voted Most likely to be a cat in disguise: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Her pureness is blinding me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hewwo, I'm Gowo:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Perhaps you should learn from her…. Futaba.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>OwO intensifies: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>OwO</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I own a Pancake Pillow: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Stop changing- Oh good lord.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji chuckled and rubbed the tears from his eyes. God, he always got misty eyed whenever Haru was generous to him… which happened a lot. He took a deep breath and lurked a bit in the chat, watching Futaba change Akechi’s name back to normal before switching it over to “Denny’s Vs iHop”. Ryuji glanced over to Sunny to see her curled up, fast asleep on her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big day for you tomorrow, girl.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Sunny is malnourished, especially for being a year old, but clean when it comes to any diseases. We also gave her her shots and checked if she was tagged.” The vet handed Sunny to Ryuji. “There’s no owner and she’s all yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunny wiggled around in the blond’s grip, trying to turn and lick her new owner’s face. Ryuji felt his heart soared at the news, he could fix the malnourishment and Sunny was… He finally had a dog. He felt Haru place her hand on his shoulder to draw his attention. They both thanked the vet, paid, and left the building. They stopped by the pet store and picked up what Ryuji needed, including a few toys that Sunny had managed to snag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got home, he was greeted by his mother sitting at the kitchen table and staring at him. Ryuji paused, a heavy feeling settled in his stomach, he had forgotten to tell her about Sunny. Speaking of the canine, she rushed over to sniff at the woman, tail wagging all the while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Mom, I can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother reached down to pull Sunny into her lap. “It’s alright, Ryu-kun, I pieced it together when I spotted the numerous towels in the laundry basket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I ain’t in trouble?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sad that you didn’t tell me.” She noticed the stuff he had brought with him. “And you have everything that’s needed for…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little Sunny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji nods. “You don’t have to do anythin’, I’m takin’ care of her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunny leaps out of the woman's arms and returns to Ryuji’s side, sniffing at the various bags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother smiles softly. “You did always say you wanted a dog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile Ryuji returns is bright and happy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>